injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Deathstroke
Deathstroke is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. Deathstroke has access to a small arsenal of ranged and melee weapons. Biography Slade Wilson signed up for the U.S. Army, albeit lying about his age. During his tours, he became gifted in the use of firearms and melee combat, so much so that he was petitioned for an experiment that further heightened his abilities. While it nearly killed him, Slade ended up relatively fine. Once he was discharged, he settled down with a family. This would result in an attack by assassins that killed his wife and rendered his son mute. Tainted by revenge, he began work as Deathstroke The Terminator, a mercenary that was originally hired to deal with the Teen Titans. As time would go on, Deathstroke would be known as one of the deadliest mercenaries ever, making himself an established threat to Green Arrow, Batman, the Teen Titans and even the entirety of the Justice League. Insurgency Having been hunted by Superman’s regime, Deathstroke has put aside his mercenary lifestyle and joined Batman’s Insurgents. His only goal is to pay back the pain caused to him by the One Earthers. Injustice: Gods Among Us In the prime DC universe, Deathstroke is hired by Lex Luthor to free the Joker from Arkham Asylum and plant a trap for Batman when he arrives. Batman manages to detect the bomb in Joker's cell and realizing that the bomb itself is a diversion, reacts in time to deflect Deathstroke's shuriken with his cape, saving an orderly's life as well. Deathstroke compliments Batman's cleverness while brandishing his sword and then attacks Batman. Though his first sword strike is blocked, Deathstroke manages to get a single kick before Batman beats him back, disarming him of his sword and countering every attack Deathstroke tries afterwards. When Batman asks if he's Luthor's pet, Deathstroke replies, "His money's green, and as a bonus...I get to kill Batman." With that the two battle in the Asylum, but Deathstroke is ultimately defeated by the Dark Knight. The main reality Deathstroke is not seen again after this. In the parallel dimension, Deathstroke has lost much of his work because of Superman's imposed peace and has been captured by Cyborg and Raven of this reality and is being tortured by them at Ferris Aircraft. Slade refuses to submit to their torture or accept the regime's amnesty, knowing full of their 're-education' and refuses to become a 'puppet' like them. When he spits at Cyborg, Raven ups the pain of her torture, enough to make even him scream in agony. Deathstroke is only saved by the unlikely intervention of the recently summoned duplicate Green Lantern, who defeats both Raven and Cyborg. He is freed by Jordan but refuses his help, still believing him to be his world's Lantern. Deathstroke darkly informs Lantern of the possible consequences of his actions and quickly leaves when Jordan is contacted by Wonder Woman, turning his back to Slade and allowing him to slip away unseen. Deathstroke is next seen meeting with Luthor on a rooftop in Metropolis. He takes a shot at Luthor's baldness, and Lex reveals he finally wants to join the Insurgency. Though Deathstroke says that "Business is bad, being hunted is worse," he admits that he is only joining them because, "They made it personal." Deathstroke is next seen at the beginning of Cyborg's chapter, discussing with Luthor their plan of attack on Superman and referring to Harley Quinn's Joker Clan as pawns. The duplicate Cyborg hears that, and not knowing the truth of the situation, attacks them. Though annoyed that their base has been infiltrated, after Luthor orders him to keep Cyborg busy, Deathstroke responds, "With pleasure." They battle, but Slade is defeated by the duplicate Cyborg. After Cyborg defeats Luthor and is stopped by his fellow duplicates and the parallel Earth's Batman, Deathstroke observes them as he is filled in on the situation. Though Cyborg and Lantern want to return to their world for reinforcments, Batman informs them of Superman's planned execution of the duplicate Batman. Though fully aware it's a trap, Cyborg comes up with a plan to save their Batman, with Deathstroke telling them they'll need a diversion. Aquaman decides to provide that while Cyborg plans to inflitrate Superman's ranks to gain control of the Watchtower. Deathstroke decides to partner up with Cyborg, who is less than enthusiastic about such a teamup, though Luthor and Batman insist, with Deathstroke settling the matter by saying, "I'm not asking permission." The two break into the Hall of Justice, with Slade annoyed by Cyborg's reiteration of their plan. Though Deathstroke attempts to ease the tension between them by claiming they have no history unlike their counterparts, Cyborg reveals he knows of his history with this world's Titans, having been paid to kill them, quoting Deathstroke, "only a couple times". Cyborg makes it clear they're not friends and tells Deathstroke to meet him at the teleporter. Deathstroke arrives at the teleporters and sees Cyborg has defeated his counterpart, and admits to the duplicate Cyborg on how his counterpart tortured him. The two use the teleporter to arrive in the Watchtower. Cyborg quickly gains control of the teleporter in the Watchtower, which surprises Slade, though Cyborg reveals he gained his counterpart's access codes earlier. Deathstroke then makes his way into the Watchtower, planting some explosive traps while the Flash and Shazam converse. When the Flash realizes something is amiss, Deathstroke makes himself known and activates the explosives to temporarily knock Flash out before confronting Shazam. Slade defeats Shazam through a combination of his greater experience and from weakening Shazam with the explosive. Calling Billy a kid, Deathstroke makes his way to the Watchtower's core reactor. Gazing on the reactor and grinning fiercely, Deathstroke declares darkly, "It's payback time." Deathstroke then overrides the reactor and sets it to explode. The Flash tries to stop him but is defeated by him. Staring at the Flash's unconscious body, Deathstroke tells him, "Finale's comin', and you've got a front row seat." Slade returns to Cyborg, who is outraged when he realizes what Deathstroke has done. Slade cooly argues that the Watchtower is the key to Superman's regime and urges Cyborg to leave with him. Cyborg says he's jeopardized the mission, but Deathstroke makes it clear "Superman's my priority. Not your Batman." Cyborg is contacted by Luthor who reveals he has found a replacement part for the kryptonite weapon at Ferris Aircraft and needs Deathstroke to get it. After hearing Luthor's plan to use the weapon so Batman doesn't risk his own life wielding it, Deathstroke asks for the coordinates. Deathstroke arrives at Ferris and overhears Wonder Woman and Killer Frost discussing the possible location of the Insurgency's home base. When Killer Frost looks away for a moment, Deathstroke binds Wonder Woman with her own Lasso of Truth before confronting Killer Frost. He compliments her work but informs her she's too late. They battle and Deathstroke easily defeats her, calling her tactics "One-dimensional." He turns his attentions to Wonder Woman as she frees herself, losing one of his handguns when he attempts to shoot her. Wonder Woman reminds Slade he was offered amnesty, and tells him he should have taken it. Deathstroke however retorts, "And miss my chance to battle Superman's rebound girl?" Insulted, Wonder Woman reminds him she is an Amazon but Deathstroke easily blocks her first attacks and calls the Amazons, "an obsolete race with predictable techniques," and shoves her aside, bidding her to give him a real challenge, with "Impress me." Mercenary and Amazon battle, but Deathstroke emerges the victor due to his understanding of her battle techniques. Unimpressed, Deathstroke leaves and finds the part Luthor needed, informing him of his success. Deathstroke is not seen again after this, having delivered the weapon off-screen. Powers and Abilities Deathstroke is an enhanced human, or metahuman, who received his abilities through an experimental super soldier drug trial. The experiments left Deathstroke with enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and durability well above an average person's. The experiment also imbued in Deathstroke a regenerative healing factor, that while allowing him to recover from near mortal wounds, cannot regrow lost limbs or organs such as his already lost right eye. The final, most dangerous enhancement to Deathstroke was in his mind, his intellect being vastly increased. All these powers coupled with Slade Wilson's extensive military training made him one of the most deadly assassins on Earth. Able to couple his enhancements with his now keen strategic mind and mastery of all forms of weaponry, ranging from small caliber handguns to military grade machine gun rifles, as well as his deadly hand to hand skills and training with swords and other close quarters weapons, Deathstroke is near impossible to beat in a single fight. While his bodily enhancements are not all impressive in comparison to the more godlike superhumans in Injustice, Deathstroke has been able to overcome the likes of Shazam and Wonder Woman simply by using his tactical prowess to counter their greater power and defeat them. While against Wonder Woman he was able to predict her Amazonian fighting abilities and counter them accordingly, against Shazam and the speedster Flash, Deathstroke employed preemptive countermeasures to weaken them before actually fighting them, allowing him to win and survive the battles. While dangerous, Deathstroke can be beaten by those of similar background training and tactical prowess, such as Batman, or overcome by a more technologically superior adversary, like Cyborg. Special Moves *'Quick Fire:' Deathstroke draws his pistols and gets off two shots. The Meter Burn increases the amount of shots fired to six. *'Low Shots:' Deathstroke ducks low and fires two shots from his pistols. The Meter Burn increases the amount of shots fired to six. *'Machine Gun:' Deathstroke pulls out his assault rifle and fires five shots at his enemy. The Meter Burn has him also shoot a grenade out. *'Upward Machine Gun:' Deathstroke fires his rifle into the air. The Meter Burn adds a grenade fired at an arc. *'Sword Spin:' Deathstroke draws his sword and spins in place, slashing his adversary. The Meter Burn version adds an overhead hit. *'Sword Flip: '''Deathstroke runs and then leaps into the air while drawing his sword, slashing his opponent three times in an arc. Mobile Exclusive Moves *'Full Auto: Deathstroke unloads entire clips from his assault rifle into his opponents. *'Contract Killer: '''Deathstroke combines a series of vicious kicks with impeccable gunplay. *'Identity Crisis: Deathstroke's rifle is repeatedly based onto his opponent. *'One Man Army: '''Deathstroke destroys anyone in his path on his way to finding his lost crew and daughter. Character Trait '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Deathstroke's character trait makes his bullets unblockable for a short period of time, followed by cooldown where the bullets always miss. This also applies to any combos involving gunshots. Other Moves *'Grab:' Deathstroke headbutts his foe, leaps over them while drawing his rifle and fires a grenade into their back. Super Move *'Eye For An Eye:' Deathstroke travels the entire length of the screen and slices the enemy with his sword, throws it into the air, shoots him/her in the face with each of his handguns, before suddenly charging away from them, leaping into the air to kick his falling sword into his opponent, and then shoots them with his twin submachine guns. Gameplay Move List '''Basic Attacks:' *Non-Lethal - [ L ] *Target Kick - [ M ] *Slicing Moon - [ H ] *Spinning Kick - [ ← + L ] *Rifle Butt - [ ← + M ] *Piercing Sun - [ ← + H ] / ( Hold to charge or ['' ← ← +' MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Assassin's Fist - [ → + M ] *Flying Axe - [ → + H ] / ''( Hold to charge or [ → → ''+ '''MB ] to Bounce Cancel ) *Toe Kick - [ ↓ + L ] *Spinning Hook - [ ↓ + M ] *Sweep Kick - [ ↓ + H ] Air Attacks: ' *Double Knee - [ L ] *Double Kick - [ M ] *Razor's Edge - [ H ] '''Throws: ' *Forward / Reverse Throw - [ ← / → L + H ] '''Combo Attacks: *Carbine - [ L, M ] *Terminator - [ L, M, H ] *High Noon - [ L, H ] *Human Hunting - [ L, H, M ] *Contract Killer - [ ← + L, ↑ + M ] *Never Saw It - [ ← + L, ↓ + H ] *Tango Down - [ M, H ] *SIlent Approach - [ M, H, L ] *Search and Destroy - [ [ → + M, H ] *Retractable Stock - [ ← + M, M ] *Identity Crisis - [ ← + M, M, M ] *Slade Way - [ ← + M, H, → + M ] *Cold Steel - [ H, M ] *Diamond Blade - [ H, M, H ] *Kill Confirmed - [ H, M, H, L ] Special Moves: *Quick Fire - [ ↓ , → , L ] ( Ground and Air ) *Low Shots - [ ↓ , ← '', L ] *Machine Gun - [ ↓ , → , M ] *Upward Machine Gun - [ ↓ , ''← '', M ] *Sword Spin - [ ↓ , ''← '', H ] *Sword Flip - [ ↓ , → , H ] Ending ''With Superman's Regime toppled, new governments formed to take its place. New governments meant new customers for Deathstroke, and business was booming. Soon, there were more assassinations to carry out, revolutions to aid, and unrest to create than he could manage on his own. The One Earth Regime's Elite Troopers having committed atrocities in Superman's name, had gone into hiding from a populus bent on revenge. Impossible for most to find, but not for Deathstroke. Recruiting these renegades, he formed the new Titans, the world's premiere political assassins. Costumes Default Deathstroke's armor is primarily black and gray, with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches, and sheaths for a sword and rifle on his back. Insurgency Deathstroke armor is composed of red, orange and gray. This time he is unmasked and wears an eyepatch with three red dots on it. His hair is gray and wears a half gas mask he wears around on his neck. Deathstroke has two huge red shoulder pads which hold up a stash of equipment on it. Some parts of Deathstroke's armor has some spike appendages on his wrist and arm guards. Deathstroke has two red sheaths that stores his guns and has two knee guards but the left one has a skull on it Trivia *Deathstroke was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *Deathstroke's single player ending is a nod to his past with the Teen Titans, creating a clan of assassins calling them the New Titans. Both of Deathstroke's single player endings in his two NeatherRealm appearances feature him forming his own team of Assassins, The Deathstrike Clan (Mortal Kombat VS DC Universe) and The New Titans (Injustice: Gods Among Us). *Deathstroke's outro has real names of several heroes, such as Dick Grayson, Victor Stone and Barbara Gordon. It also has the names of heroes that aren't in the game, such as Kyle Rayner, Tim Drake, etc. and the assassin Deadshot (Floyd Lawton), and also groups such as HIVE and the Doom Patrol. *Deathstroke is the first character to be fought in the Story modes of both Injustice: Gods Among Us and Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (DC Side). *If his primary costume is worn in Zombie mode, his red eye is still (somewhat) visible. However, this is more noticeable on his other costumes. *Deathstroke's Injustice Skin is featured as an alternate skin for Arkham Origins challenge mode. *In the scene before Slade fights Batman in Chapter 1, Batman is seen knocking his sword out of grip, but when he goes into his fighting stance, the sword is back on his back. Category:Gadget Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Teen Titans Villains Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Insurgence Member Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Playable in Story Category:Comic Characters Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Heroes